


Risking Everything

by Kirkfan91



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirkfan91/pseuds/Kirkfan91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Admiral Marcus decided to let Kirk give himself up to keep his loved one's and crew safe? What would his crew do or say to try to convince Kirk not to sacrifice himself for his crew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom and I don't have a beta so any errors or mistakes are mine and mine alone. I'm also including Kodos and Tarsus IV to this story. I don't own Star Trek: Into Darkness or the characters.

Kirk was running towards the screen/window of the bridge of the enterprise. He looked at Admiral Marcus on the screen before he spoke up “Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions. But, they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir. I'll do anything you want. Just let them live.” Kirk looked at him with a worried expression on his face as he waited for the Admiral to say something. 

“Only you and Khan no one else, if I see anybody else in sight than I won't hesitate to kill you and you're crew. Same goes for you're ship, if they even try to fire at us than we will not hesitate to destroy the Enterprise got it Kirk?” the admiral said in a serious tone.

Kirk sighed and nodded “I'll have my crew stand down you won't see anybody else with us, or anyone on my crew firing at you and you're crew... me and Khan will be in the transporter room” Admiral Marcus looked at his people “meet him and Khan there go” a few of them nodded and left the bridge to get to the transporter room before Kirk and Khan get there. Admiral Marcus ended the transmission, Kirk turned around to look at his crew “I'm sorry... but I have to do this” he goes to walk off the bridge when Spock stands in his way. 

“Captain going over there is illogical.” Spock's gaze locked on with Jim's own.

“I'm not the Captain anymore Spock... you are so let me do this please I owe you all this much... after everything I've done. I don't deserve to be Captain, but you do.” Kirk looked at Spock before sighing sadly. “Take care of the crew Spock they need a leader who won't get them killed... and I know if I'm their Captain than I'll just get them killed, so I'm making you the Captain of the ship...” 

Spock frowned at Kirk than nodded at him, Kirk went to the medical bay where they put Khan when Admiral Marcus's ship fired upon the Enterprise. Khan looked up as Kirk walked in medical bay.

“Khan I need you to come with me now” Kirk said with a deep sigh as he stopped in front of Khan.

Khan raised an eyebrow at Kirk. “Now why would I go with you Captain?” He watched as Kirk stood there staring at him.

“Because we're going over to the other ship that's why.” Kirk shook his head at Khan who was smirking. “And for god sake wipe that smirk off of your face or I will. Are you coming with me or not?” Kirk asked before looking over at Bones who was working on the tribble that he found a on one of their many missions they've been on.

“Show the way.” Khan got up from the biobed he was sitting on and looked at Kirk. 

Kirk started to walk out of the medical bay while Khan shortly followed, the blond led the way to the transporter room. “Did you get the coordinates from Admiral Marcus's ship?” Kirk stood next to the the person who was working the transporter station. The person nodded their head as they typed the coordinates in for Admiral Marcus's ship that Kirk and Khan were about to transport to. Jim wasn't looking forward to handing himself and Khan over to the Admiral, but he knew this was the only option to make sure his crew stayed alive. Both men got up onto the transporter platform and waited for the man working at the transporter station to give them the okay. All they had to do now was wait for Admiral Marcus's men to receive the coordinates of Jim's and Khan's location on the Enterprise, Admiral Marcus's men in the transporter room typed the coordinates into the system of the ship. 

Both Jim and Khan were transported to Admiral Marcus's ship, Admiral Marcus had men there waiting for both of them to be beamed over so that they could arrest the both of them. 

“Captain James Tiberius Kirk you're under arrest.” One of the officers grabbed Jim roughly while another officer handcuffed his wrist behind his back, a third officer knocked Khan out from behind with his stun gun.

“Is that how you treat all of you're prisoners that surrender to you?” Jim asked with hints of anger in his voice as the officer holding his left arm pulled it roughly making Jim hiss from how roughly his arm was pulled. The officer holding Jim's arm dragged him out of the transporter room and straight to the bridge where Admiral Marcus was at. Jim was struggling with the officer as they made their way towards the bridge where the Admiral was waiting for them. Admiral Marcus turned towards them the moment he heard the swoosh of the doors opening where the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise was being dragged onto by one of the three guards.

“Hello Jim. You've been a bad boy.” Alexander smirked before the officer holding the Captains arm pushed him into the Captain's chair.

Admiral Marcus looked over at Jim who was sitting there with his hands handcuffed behind his back still. “Sir, we're being hailed.” Admiral Marcus turned his attention towards the person that spoke up.

“Who?” The Admiral walked over to the communications Lieutenant at the communications station. The person looked up from his monitor before speaking.

“Kodos sir, he wants to talk to you about something or someone...” Admiral Marcus sighed before he turned his attention towards Jim whose body went completely stiff when he heard the name of the man that hadn't left his nightmares. He raised an eyebrow at the young Captain, but he ignored him after a couple of minutes. 

“On screen.” Marcus walked over to the Command chair, stopping right beside it and the Captain currently sitting in it. The person at the monitor put Kodos on the screen 

“Alexander it's been a long time. You have someone I want, so how about we make a deal. If you'll give me James Kirk than I'll never bother you again after this.” Kodos was looking from Admiral Marcus to Jim who hadn't gotten up or moved a muscle ever since he heard Kodos' name.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock went back to the bridge to find out what was happening with the Captain. Uhura looked over at the turbolift that arrived at the bridge to find Spock returning from wherever he went when the Captain took off for the Vengeance that Admiral Marcus was in charge of.

“Since the Captain decided to surrender himself to Admiral Marcus he placed me in charge of the Enterprise... let's figure out what we can do to get our Captain back... let's get to work.” 

He looked at each crewmember that were still on the bridge before he sat down in the Captain's chair. Uhura turned around in her chair to look at Spock who was deep in thought about something, a frown crossed her facial expressions when she noticed that Spock looked like he was thinking too deeply about something. Nyota was worried about him, but also for Jim as well because of what he just did for his crew by handing himself and Khan over to Admiral Marcus to save each of them.

“What exactly are we looking for? Anything specific?” Nyota stood right in front of Spock who slowly looked up at her, sighing inwardly instead of outwardly like humans normally would do.

“Find out what kind of plans Admiral Marcus has for Jim... I want to know as soon as you find out.” Uhura nodded before walking back to her seat and listening to any transmissions coming from the ship that Admiral Marcus, his men, Jim, and Khan were on. Spock looked towards Chekov 

“I want you to find out if the Vengeance goes into warp. If you notice them going into warp than put us into warp as well. I want to know where they go.” 

Chekov nodded his head before getting back to work on finding out if the Vengeance was still there or if it'd gone into warp. Sulu was waiting for orders from Spock who finally turned his attention towards him.

“Try and help Mr. Chekov to find out if they went into warp or not. If you catch something that he doesn't than let me know as soon as you find out.” Sulu nodded before turning back to his console as well as helping Chekov out. 

Spock pressed a button on the Captain's chair, opening a channel to talk to Scotty down in Eigneering.

“Spock to Engineering.” He waited for a response. Spock heard Scotty's Scottish voice telling his friend Keenser from Delta Vega to get down from something that he was sitting on.

“Aye what can I do for you?” Scotty finally turned his attention towards the communicator that was in his hand. Spock raised one of his eyebrows when he heard Scotty telling Keenser to get down.

“Is the ship capable to go into warp anytime soon?” Spock was hoping that Scotty would say yes instead of giving him a no, even though hoping was an emotion of sorts. Spock wouldn't admit to himself or to anyone else, but he was worried about his Captain and for his friend.

“I'm working on getting it back up and running again Sir! But, I should have it up and running sooner rather than later though... I'll make sure to keep you updated on the progress of the warp core, Scotty out” The scotsman closed his communicator which ended the connection to the bridge. Scotty went back to working on the warp core once again while Keenser walked over to help him out with the warp core to get it up and running again and so that the ship could go into warp once again. 

Spock sighed inwardly as he looked up at the crewmembers that were still on the bridge, he noticed that everyone there were staring at him. Spock raised his left eyebrow at them. 

“Is there anything new coming from the Vengeance Mr. Sulu?” Sulu sighed and shook his head.

“Not as of right now Captain... but I'll let you know if I find anything new that goes on...” Sulu went back to looking at his console in front of him. Spock nodded before opening up a channel for a shipwide message so that it'd broadcast shipwide.

“Attention crew of the U.S.S Enterprise, Captain James T. Kirk decided to hand himself over to Admiral Marcus so that the Admiral wouldn't kill anyone on board the ship.... and doing so he placed me as acting Captain, but we're working on getting our Captain back. Spock out.” He closed the channel that was broadcasting shipwide. Everyone on the bridge looked over at Spock again who was deep in thought about something, but no one knew what he was thinking about.

McCoy walked over to where Spock was sitting at. “What about Jim? How are we going to get him back now?” 

Spock looked up at McCoy. He raised one of his eyebrows before getting up out of the Captain's chair.

“Walk with me Doctor, Mr. Sulu you have the conn.” Spock walked over to where the turbolift was located, Leonard McCoy followed Spock onto the turbolift. 

\--------------------------------

Admiral Marcus looked at the screen that Kodos was waiting patiently for what he had to say.

“I need an answer Admiral... so what will it be? Are you going to hand him over to me? Or am I going to have to be forced to take him myself?” Kodos wasn't looking at Admiral Marcus, but he was looking at Jim in the Captains chair. 

Admiral Marcus let out a sigh that he didn't know that he'd been holding in. “You have a deal, you can have Captain Kirk. Do we have a deal?” Admiral Marcus didn't look away from the screen. 

Kodos took his eyes off of Jim for a few minutes so that he could get a glimpse of Admiral Marcus. “Yes we have a deal.” Kodos looked at Jim again, but narrowed his eyes when Jim wouldn't look at him. 

Admiral Marcus walked over to the pilot. “Where would you like us to hand Kirk to you? Name where and when and we'll be there to hand him over to you.” He looked up at the screen to look at the once Governor of Tarsus, who in turn had a smirk at the corners of his lips. 

“I'm having one of my men send the coordinates of my location to you and you're men...” Kodos couldn't stop staring at Jim in which was only sitting there, not moving a muscle. 

“I'll let you know when we receive the coordinates, when we receive them we'll warp to your location.” Admiral Marcus said as he watched the navigator at the navigation console. One of Kodo's men sent the coordinates while the Admiral watched as the coordinates popped up onto the navigation console that he was currently standing in front of.

The navigator at the navigation's console added the coordinates into the console and the ship was ready to go into warp. 

“Contact me once you get closer so I can send a couple of my men to where you'll hand the famous James Tiberius Kirk over to me and my men.” Kodos said before he disconnected the link. 

Admiral Marcus turned his attention towards his first officer. “Take Mr. Kirk here to the brig and don't take the handcuffs off of him.” Marcus watched as his first officer nods before he walked over to Jim. The first officer grabbed one of Jim's arms and he dragged him up out of the Captain's chair. The Admiral watched as his first officer dragged Jim off of the bridge, the first officer than dragged Jim down to the holding cells that were in the brig. The first officer pushed Jim into of the cells before they locked Jim in it, the only thing Jim could do was watch the glass close once he was inside and when it locked from the outside.

Jim walked over to the back wall of the holding cell that he was in, leaning against it before sliding down it. Jim sat on the floor as the first officer walked away, he slowly closed his eyes which only made memories from Tarsus IV. He sighed softly to himself while he sat there on the floor, trying to keep the memories locked up, but he wasn't doing a very good job at keeping them locked away. The first officer returned to the bridge where Admiral Marcus was in the Captain's chair. 

“Did you put him in one of the holding cells?” The first officer nodded before taking his own seat at his console, the Admiral watched his first officer for a couple of more minutes.

“Yes sir. He's in a holding cell now... Are we leaving for Kodos new location?” He turned around in his seat to face the Admiral.

Marcus's gaze caught the first officers for once. "Yes, we are so let's get to warp 7.” He turned around so that he could face the pilot of the ship. “Set the course for the planet Tarsus IV... I know he use to live there but his new location is on the other side of the planet from where the old Governors mansion use to be...” The Admirals crew turned to face him with puzzled looks on their faces. A few minutes passed before the pilot turned back to his console and put the ship into warp 7 like he was ordered to. Admiral Marcus watched as the ship went into warp.


End file.
